


REMEMBER ME(结局篇）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: REMEMBER ME [2]
Category: Remember Me
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, marval - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	REMEMBER ME(结局篇）

**7月10日**

克里斯叹了口气，用湿毛巾擦掉了他脸上的泪痕，帮他调试好了座位，又向空姐要来一条薄毯给他盖上。  
“你到底在想什么？”塞巴斯蒂安的想象力极其丰富，他一定又开始乱想了。  
他拿出纸笔开始画着塞巴斯蒂安的睡相。  
然后又拿出在法国就已经买好的对戒，一枚套在自己的无名指上，另一枚则是放在塞巴斯蒂安的桌板上。他取下帽子，侧身与男人面对面睡了起来。  
“不对！”克里斯拉过塞巴斯蒂安的右手带着极强的霸占欲放在自己交叉的双手里。  
他醒来会看到的。还有十个小时的飞行呢，先睡吧......  
途中，飞机有几次轻微的颠簸，塞巴斯蒂安都没被摇醒，这个人怎么这么能睡？

又过了许久，身旁的人终于有所动作，他的睫毛轻扇起来。  
克里斯赶紧闭上眼，保持着持续了7个小时的动作，当然还有放得恰到好处的手。  
“额..............”睁开眼后信息量太大，塞巴斯蒂安决定先不管桌板上的戒指和画，因为他的手不在自己的领域。  
顺着自己的手看过去，这个人为什么要拉着自己的手？他清晰地感觉到自己的五指被掰开卡在另一个人的五指中。是变态不成？他记得旁边是个男人，  
“您....”  
Chris！什么情况这是，在做梦吧！  
他憋气的话还未说出口就被吓得哑口，他赶紧转过脑袋看着前面的沙发椅。  
............  
不会的，不会的，一定是自己太想他了，他不可能在这儿，他在西雅图，斯嘉丽说去他家找他，他在西雅图。  
塞巴斯蒂安猛摇着自己的头，“呼～”再看一次。  
............“啊！”  
还是他，不对，不，这一定是幻觉！  
他使劲抽走自己的手，跌跌撞撞地晃向厕所，脚已经发软了，他需要清醒清醒，这太荒谬了！他怎么会在这儿！

他将水往脸上扑着，头脑却越来越清晰，心脏跳的越来越剧烈，  
这不是梦？看着镜子里的自己，塞巴斯蒂安懵了。心跳的太快，他觉得自己快晕倒了！  
克里斯刚刚就在旁边，还有他手上的戒指和盒子里的另一枚戒指。  
他看见自己哭了？他也听见了自己小声的咒骂？这真是要把人逼疯......

叩叩叩  
空姐走过来询问他有没有事，因为他在厕所里待了快半小时了，外面还有其他要上厕所的乘客。  
不得已的出了厕所，看着还在熟睡的克里斯，这个混蛋！让人来气！  
塞巴斯蒂安大步踱至他座位面前，拉上了两人的窗帘，一只腿撑在克里斯沙发上空余的位置吻了下去。  
“混蛋！”还在装睡，眼睛一直在动。  
克里斯睁开眼看着闭眼强吻自己的人，主动张开牙齿让这个吻深入起来。他双手攀上上方男人的肩，拉近两人的距离，塞巴斯蒂安一个没站稳，直接摔进了他怀里，“嘿，Seb。”  
“混蛋！不是叫你忘了我吗？”  
“忘不了。”就像长不尽的胡子一样，对你，我永远忘不了。  
“我都已经忘记你了！”塞巴斯蒂安含着热泪低沉道，他激动的颤抖，他在自己眼前！Chris在自己眼前！这真是太好了！  
“你刚刚不是都记起来了吗？”克里斯想起刚刚的场面很好笑，他抬手轻拭男人的泪眶，这一刻的重逢，他等了太久了。  
他拿起一旁的戒指，“这个你打算怎么处理？Stan先生。”  
塞巴斯蒂安吸着鼻子，带着极浓的鼻音“把盒子扔了吧。”  
克里斯笑了笑，拿出里面的戒指套在了塞巴斯蒂安的无名指上，然后把盒子一扔。  
“你还挺聪明的，大画家。”他没去看戒指，眼神一直放在克里斯的脸上移不开。  
“你的意思不就是这个吗？”克里斯吻上塞巴斯蒂安的唇，他用舌尖勾勒着塞巴斯蒂安的唇形，抚平他的唇纹，然后才伸进他的嘴与他纠缠起来，他们滑过对方的牙床、上下腔和两壁，所有的动作都放得很慢很慢，他们感受着彼此的变化，也许眼角多了些细纹、也许头发多出了几根白丝，可爱一点都没变，像两年前那般深。

“我爱你，Chris，我很想你。你真是个混蛋，自从在火奴鲁鲁遇见你，我就怎么都忘不了你。就像在巴黎时一样....”他毫不顾及地诉说着对克里斯的爱意。  
“我知道你会记住我的，Seb。我知道你。”克里斯将头放在塞巴斯蒂安的胸前，那颗热血的心脏跳得很快。他把手放在自己的胸前感受着自己的心跳，原来两颗心一样，速度、规律、强弱都是一样的。  
因为他们相爱啊！  
将他搂在怀中，静静地感受他的温度，克里斯回想起没有他的时间。  
两年来，白天梦里都是他在艾菲尔铁塔前的样子。  
偌大的房子里时不时响起一两声呼唤，可那是幻觉，是想他想出来的幻觉。  
夜晚入梦前，望着身旁空荡荡的床位，才又提醒自己塞巴斯蒂安和他的丈夫每晚会相拥而眠，自己早已变成局外人。  
他甚至尝试着和其他人坠入爱河，但直到和另一个人接吻让他恶心的想吐时他才意识到，自己心中对他的爱一分不减。  
整整两年，自己就是这么想着他，不去打扰他们，可就连远远看上一眼都成了奢望，他进不去法国，也不知道他们会去哪儿.....  
于是，只剩下心里黑洞的无限塌陷....  
那幅画，一年来一直去掉又添的画，是他唯一的寄托。在入迷的时候，他已经分不清这双眼到底是两年前那个人的还是镜中自己的？  
几日前，为了避开媒体的采访，他躲到了塞巴斯蒂安说过的夏威夷。前脚刚踏进房子，后脚就发现他左边的邻居是熟悉不能再熟悉的一对夫夫。他远远的望着两人在各个地方你侬我侬、恩爱至极，安静的落地玻璃窗后他听见了什么东西破碎的声音，原来是自己的心，心碎了。  
果真如斯嘉丽说的一样，他忘记了自己，他好狠心.....  
生气、嫉妒、伤心，  
他刮去胡子，想把塞巴斯蒂安从心里赶走。  
但在最后时刻他看见了塞巴斯蒂安对让的眼神中那一抹难以发现的呆滞。  
他后悔了，而胡子已经落地。  
只好故技重施......“没事，Seb。”  
可正要吻上他的唇时，面对同样热情的塞巴斯蒂安，他又后悔了：你在干什么埃文斯？你怎么能这样？他和让很幸福，你为什么又要去打扰他？再过几年，他的那些记忆就会消失的没有一点遗迹了，他就可以和让一起白头偕老。  
他逃离了现场，那抹难受夹杂着欣慰的泪顺着红酒流下去。只要他幸福，他和让就很幸福！  
半瓶酒咽肚，他听见什么声响，他靠近门，是塞巴斯蒂安的呼唤声，听得出来他也喝了不少酒。他急忙动作，却又停下正要下压门把手的五指，他不能开门。“Chris，你真是个混蛋不是吗？”他将头倚靠在门上自嘲。  
这个傻瓜，头不疼吗？  
两人只隔着一道门，他也不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。当他想偷偷看那人是否还在时，只看见远处两人上了车。对了，他说了今早的飞机。  
他掏出手机，一条信息发送出去：Scarlett，不论他做了什么，务必通知我，谢谢你！

按照与展馆的约定，那天下午他也飞往了意大利。  
笨蛋，还来得及去看画展吗？看着时间一点点迫近深夜，手机终于响了，“他拉着行李箱去了咖啡馆，说要去意大利找你，重点：除了手表，他手上再没有其他物件了。”  
欣喜若狂！  
他想，与塞巴斯蒂安在展馆偶遇会是一件浪漫的事。  
可就在该现身时，他突然打电话给斯嘉丽说不去了。  
因为，在见到塞巴斯蒂安的那一刻开始，全身上下的每个部分都在雀跃着，他只想把他推到床上来场激烈的性事，用嘴吻遍他的身体，他的每一寸皮肤，每一根发丝，振动他的每一个细胞，感受他身上的鸡皮为自己而起，聆听他为自己发出的呻吟，他们会一起在高潮时放肆地说‘我爱你’！因为爱，他对他的生理无法控制。  
回家，和他一起回家......

回到家，两人紧紧的黏在床上，他们从飞机上就一直这样，像连体婴儿般。  
“胡子底下的你真英俊。”塞巴斯蒂安靠在克里斯的怀里，摸着他光滑的下巴和脸庞。  
“有胡子不好看吗？”  
“也好看，不过像颗猕猴桃，现在的你像个桃子。”  
“桃子？”克里斯很疑惑。  
“让人想咬一口。”塞巴斯蒂安舔了一下克里斯的下巴。“yum..真甜...”  
“还有呢？”心跳逐渐加快。  
“还有想吃掉啊。”两人忘我的吻起来，空气燥热着。  
“没有套，Seb。”克里斯有点拒绝，没有套和KY会很痛，该死的，怎么忘了？  
“我有，快点，Evans先生！”  
听到这个，克里斯加重了动作，一把脱掉他的衣服，“什么时候买的？”他吻着他的脖子和耳根。  
“去意大利的那个晚上就买好了，嗯～”塞巴斯蒂安被弄得一阵闷哼。  
两具赤裸的男性身体纠缠在一起，他们被这这股情欲爽得不可言语，从晚上7点做到10点，翻来覆去，床上、地上、阳台上、浴室里....  
“啊...嗯Chris，”塞巴斯蒂安大口呼吸着新鲜空气呻吟着，“我爱、我爱你....”  
“我也爱你，Seb，我很爱你。”  
克里斯抚摸着他，温润的五指滑过他的胸膛到脚背，他是这么美，看着脸部潮红的塞巴斯蒂安，心里像被灌了许多蜂蜜，他为他着迷。  
最后一次高潮两人打颤的厉害，他们抱在一起彼此抚慰着，嘴里不停的呼唤对方的名字。  
他们决定了要在一起一辈子，两人的右手握着右手，无名指碰着无名指，一对婚戒来回摩擦着，提醒着他们他们终于得到了对方，终于可以实现两年前的那个誓言：“marry me？”&“I do”.....

 

I can see why no one else ever appealed to me again. Because this is where I belong.——《Bookseller》


End file.
